Silence glacé
by Alyersa
Summary: Je suis Lily Evans. Jeune fille perdue ne sachant plus rien. Ne voulant plus rien. Ou ne voulant rien s’avouer. Ce Potter...     JPLE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Silence glacé

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** James/ Lily

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Juste un petit intro pour débuter. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long. C'est promis!! Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

**Silence glacé**

Aimer. Je ne sais plus si ce mot prend réellement un sens pour moi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je ressens. Peut-être est-ce la raison qui me pousse à m'isoler de tout. Alice, ma meilleure amie, s'éloigne tranquillement, sans se douter que son beau Frank met la distance entre nous deux.

Que me reste-t'il ? Mes livres ? La bibliothèque ?

James Potter ?

Parlons-en de ce James. Description sommaire : Grand, musclé probablement par tous ses efforts au Quidditch, cheveux noir de jais perpétuellement en bataille, immense yeux chocolat et coqueluche de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Pourtant, il est célibataire. La cause : Moi. Lily Evans. Jeune fille perdue ne sachant plus rien. Ne voulant rien. Ou ne voulant rien s'avouer.

Je ne sais plus. Peut-être qu'au fond je ne l'ai jamais su. Ce Potter... M'aime-t-il réellement ou ne suis-je que la raison d'un stupide pari puisque je suis la seule fille ne me pâmant pas à ses pieds ? Après tout qu'en sais-je. Avec ses amis, ces Maraudeurs, tout peut arriver. Et surtout tout peut être parié.

Je voudrais le détester autant que je m'acharne à le montrer. Je vous jure que j'aimerais. Sauf que la partie sensée de moi me chuchote constamment que j'ai beau me mentir, la vérité ressort toujours. Et qu'est-ce que cette vérité ?

J'aime James Potter. À la folie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Silence glacé

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** James/ Lily

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Tant qu'à être dans un boost d'écriture, voici le 2e chapitre ;) Bonne lecture!

**Silence glacé**

_J'aime James Potter. À la folie._

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me tue de me l'avouer ? Ou alors de penser lui avouer ? Après tout, depuis le temps qu'il me le répète constamment.

" Allez Evans, sors avec moi! Tu le sais bien qu'on est fait pour vivre ensemble! "

" La ferme Potter! Le jour où je sortirai avec toi, Voldemort sera l'être le plus aimable au monde! "

Alors qu'au fond de moi, tout ce à quoi j'aspirais c'était de hurler OUIII!

Mes pas me mènent au lac. Le lac est sombre aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui... Il est toujours sombre et glacial. Glacial comme mes paroles à l'endroit de James Potter. Glacial comme mon regard pour lui. Glacial comme mon silence après sa déclaration.

J'ai envie de hurler. J'en ai assez que tous les élèves me dévisagent comme si j'étais une échappée de l'asile Moldus ou encore d'Azkaban. Oui, je suis fille de Moldus. Oui, je performe très bien quand même en sorcellerie. Oui, j'aime passer du temps à la bibliothèque pour lire.

Et oui, j'ai refusé 5000 fois de sortir avec James Potter.

Je ne suis pas une rescapée d'Azkaban. J'attends simplement le temps où Potter arrivera et me dira franchement " Je t'aime Lily ".

Et non " Evans! Tu sors avec moi? ".

Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ?

Je me penche près du lac. Je vois mon reflet dans l'eau. Il n'est ni joli ni laid. Une fille somme toute banale qui aurait pu passer inaperçue. Qu'est-ce que Potter pourrait bien faire de moi ?

Ma main traîne doucement dans l'eau, créant de faibles vaguelettes. Le lac... Il est si…attirant.

Le sombre fond incite doucement à y plonger. L'eau glacée qui mordrait ma peau. Des milliers de petites lances me pinçant.

Autant de douleur que de songer que James Potter n'est qu'un arrogant ayant parié sur moi.

Parier quoi ? Qu'il arriverait à sortir avec le rat de bibliothèque légendaire ? L'invincible, la fougueuse, la rageuse Lily Evans ? Quel mérite aurait-il à ça ?

Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Le lac…

James Potter…

Le pari…

Poudlard…

James Potter…

Le lac glacial…

Mon silence…

Les pensées tournoient à un rythme fou dans ma tête. C'est un charivari incroyable. Il neige. C'est beau des flocons qui tournoient. Comme une danse juste pour moi.

Une danse…

Le bal…

James Potter…

J'ai envie de hurler. Pour faire sortir tout. Tout exorciser. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas. Je regarde le lac… Sombre… Noir… Un morceau de terre apparaît près de l'arbre là-bas. Un morceau de terre brun…

Du chocolat…

Des yeux noisette qui me regardent moi…

James Potter…

Maudit soit-il!! Savait-il seulement que j'ai des sentiments moi aussi ? S'il ne fait ça que pour parader comme un coq, pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Et s'il m'aime vraiment pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit tout simplement ? Est-ce que prononcer mon prénom est aussi dur pour lui que pour moi prononcer le sien ? Je ne peux pas! Si je l'appelle James, il le saura. Je ne pourrais jamais prononcer son prénom tout bonnement, sans que tout transparaisse!

Je ne peux pas…

La neige…

Il fait froid.

Dormir…

Et tout oublier.

Oublier James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Silence glacé

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** James/ Lily

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Allons-y un peu pour le point de vue de notre James. Bonne lecture!

**Silence glacé**

_Dormir…_

_Et tout oublier._

_Oublier James._

" JAMESIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE "

" Ça va Sirius, pas besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles, je suis à côté de toi. "

Non content de ce petit intermède, Sirius s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de moi, un grand sourire idiot étirant son visage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Pourquoi tu boudes ? "

" Je boude pas. "

" Si tu boudes. "

" Non. "

" Si. "

" Non. "

" Si. "

Excédé, je lui jette un regard. Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer parfois.

" C'est encore la petite Lily-Jolie ? "

" Non, bien sûr que non. "

" Elle t'a encore dit non ? "

" Ça pas rapport Sirius. "

" Alors, tu t'inquiètes parce que personne ne l'a vu ce soir ? Ni à la bibliothèque ? Ni au souper ? "

" Sirius… "

" C'est ça ? "

" Non. "

" Allez James. C'est ça ? "

" Non. "

" Moi je dis que oui. "

" Oui c'est ça ! T'es content ? Elle m'a encore repoussé et en plus, elle a manqué le cours de métamorphose. C'est pas elle ça. "

Satisfait, il a un air satisfait ce monstre. Pourtant il le sait. Tout le monde le sait que je craque littéralement pour la jolie Lily Evans. La parfaite Lily. La modèle Lily. L'inaccessible Lily.

J'ai parfois cru avoir une chance. Franchement. Pourtant, dès que je m'approche d'elle, j'ai des papillons au ventre, les jambes flageolantes, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux qui chauffe, les genoux qui dansent la claquette et c'est sans parler de mes cheveux. Rien pour l'encourager.

J'ai le tour avec les filles. Sans vouloir paraître tête enflée ou arrogant, je le sais que n'importe laquelle donnerait ce qu'elle a de plus cher pour être ma petite amie. Mais je ne veux pas. Elles ne sont pas toutes des cruches, certaines sont mêmes très attirantes, sympathiques et tout. Mais Lily… Et bien c'est Lily. Que voulez-vous, avec une fille comme elle, toutes les autres sont vites éclipsées.

Je ne sais plus. Peut-être que je n'ai jamais su en fait. Lily…

Son prénom est magique. Pourquoi ne franchit-il jamais mes lèvres ? Pourquoi dès que je m'approche, le ton ironique sort en même temps que le Evans ?

Pas exactement la déclaration romantique que j'espérais lui faire.

Mes pas me mènent vers l'extérieur du château. Il neige. C'est beau. Lily aimerait ça, j'en suis certain.

Mais où se cache-t-elle ? À force de l'exaspérer, elle en est venue à fuir. Elle ne croise jamais mon regard. Elle se terre dans un silence glacial.

Ses yeux… D'un beau vert émeraude. On voudrait se perdre dans ces champs verdoyants.

Et parfois, je vous l'avoue, j'y ai vu une étincelle de bonheur. Un léger pétillement aussitôt remplacé par un masque de froideur digne de la plus grande actrice des mondes sorcier et Moldus confondus.

C'est pourquoi je continue. Je la harcèle. Ce n'est pas mon but. Je vous le jure.

Mais je l'aime.

Et je ferais tout pour elle.

Pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Pour me perdre dans les champs verdoyants…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Silence glacé

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** James/ Lily

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez aimé! Et si jamais il vous reste un petit deux secondes, une review serait appréciée. Merci beaucoup!

**Silence glacé**

_Mais je l'aime._

_Et je ferais tout pour elle._

_Pour passer un peu de temps avec elle._

_Pour me perdre dans les champs verdoyants…_

Marcher. Longtemps. Me perdre. La retrouver. Me perdre avec elle. Où est-elle ? Par ce froid, ça peut devenir dangereux de rester trop longtemps à l'extérieur. Surtout si elle y est depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Tiens, le lac. Sombre et froid comme toujours. Une silhouette solitaire s'y penche au loin. Pas n'importe quelle silhouette.

Ma foi, je perds la raison. Je l'hallucine partout…

Ou alors c'est bel et bien ma Lily, penchée au-dessus du gouffre que forme le lac. Un peu trop penchée au-dessus du lac. Elle ne va tout de même pas…

Si jamais c'est ce qui arrive, je jure, sur la tête de mes parents, que jamais je m'en remettrais. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je ne peux pas la perdre!

Elle se penche de plus en plus…

Elle étire un bras. Elle penche. Elle va tomber. Tomber ou sauter ?

LILY!!

* * *

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Et je n'ai pas réussi à oublier James. Jamais je n'oublierais James Potter. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. 

M'aime-t-il ou ne m'aime-t-il pas ?

J'entends des crissements de pas dans la neige plus loin. Quelqu'un sort du château. En voulant me retourner, je perds mon écharpe. Il fait froid. Trop froid.

Je ne vois pas qui sort du château. Il fait trop sombre.

Trop sombre et trop froid. Le lac. Le lac trop sombre et trop froid.

Je ne vois pas qui approche. Je ne veux pas savoir. Après tout, que me reste-t-il… Personne ne se soucie réellement de moi. La personne qui approche se vantera peut-être de m'avoir sauvée et passera pour un héros.

Et on oubliera. On m'oubliera. Encore une fois.

Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de la même rengaine.

" C'est Lily Evans…"

" Qui ça ? "

" Lily Evans! Tu sais, celle qui a refusé James Potter ? "

" Ah oui… Elle. "

À noter que le elle n'était jamais prononcé sur un ton franchement amical. Je le veux James Potter!! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus le refuser. Mais je ne peux pas…

Je pourrais le jour où il me dira Je t'aime. Point final.

Mais ce jour n'arrivera pas.

Alors à quoi cela sert-il ?

J'étends un peu plus mon bras vers le lac. Je penche, je penche. J'ai l'impression que le lac m'attire vers lui. Je me sens tomber. J'ai peur.

JAMES!

La personne derrière moi approche en courant. Je l'entends venir, comme si tout autour de moi se déroulait dans un ralenti parfait. Vous savez comme dans ces films Moldus ?

Après tout, peut-être que la personne qui me sauvera aura un peu de mérite.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir où j'atterrirai.

* * *

" TU NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA!! TU M'ENTENDS!! JAMAIS!! " 

J'ouvre les yeux finalement. Et je vois un James vociférant à qui voudrait l'entendre. Je sens ses bras autour de moi. Il me sert tellement qu'il me fait mal.

Je lève les yeux vers les siens. Il pleure. Je crois. Si ce n'est pas le vent qui lui souffle trop fort au visage, le faisant larmoyer. Mais je ne crois pas. Il pleure vraiment.

Il s'accroche à moi comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis une quinzaine d'années. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je veux rester dans ses bras indéfiniment.

" À QUOI TU AS PENSÉ LILY EVANS ? À QUOI ? "

Je le dévisage, incertaine. Mais de quoi il parle ? Et soudain, je comprends. Le lac. Trop sombre et trop froid. L'idée qui m'a traversé la tête il y a une heure. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Contrairement à ce qu'il semble croire.

Mais c'est plutôt à mon avantage. À voir la frousse qu'il a eue, je peux comprendre qu'il tient peut-être réellement à moi. Et ça me remplit tellement de joie et de félicitée que je souris.

" Parce qu'en plus ça te fait RIRE ? "

Oui, oui James. À m'en tenir les côtes. Il semble totalement furieux. Et plus il est furieux, plus je ris. Il me laisse tomber. Je retombe lentement sur mes pieds. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester dans bras. Tiens-moi fort James!!

Et au moment où il semble près à lancer le Avada Kedavra sur la première personne croisant son chemin, il m'attrape par la taille et le cou et ses lèvres se posent brusquement sur les miennes.

C'est un baiser disant tout de sa peur. Tout de son amour. Je suis aux anges. Il m'écarte doucement pour reprendre son souffle. Ça fait un petit nuage de vapeur. Je le regarde, éberluée. Il doit mal comprendre puisqu'il me souffle…

" Désolé…"

Je le regarde de nouveau. Son regard me fuit. Il ne comprend pas.

" Ne t'arrête surtout pas. "

À la minute où ces mots traversent mes lèvres, un sourire fend son visage rougi et il reprend possession de mes lèvres. Le froid nous mord et nous gifle, mais nous ne ressentons rien. Juste la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé notre place dans ce monde.

Lorsque nous nous écartons finalement, il me regarde et avec un drôle de sourire marmonne :

" Tu n'aurais pas vraiment sauté dit ? "

" Sauté où ? "

" Dans le lac. "

Mon fou rire semble pointer son nez de nouveau. Je le contiens tant bien que mal et lui pointe le lac du doigt.

Mon écharpe y flotte tranquillement, s'éloignant de plus en plus du rivage.

" J'ai perdu mon écharpe et je voulais la récupérer. Je ne voulais pas sauter. "

Son air surpris et consterné m'achève. Je m'écroule de rire.

" Tu veux... Tu veux dire…"

Éclatant également de rire, il m'attire à lui. Je sens ses épaules tressauter sous son rire.

" Je t'aime Lily…"

C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Un peu plus loin, un morceau de glace sur le lac craque lentement. Il est rompu. Tout comme ce silence qui nous entourait.

Et vous savez quoi ? Tant pis pour mon écharpe. J'ai un meilleur moyen de me réchauffer maintenant.


End file.
